Mi pequeña prostituta
by OFIXD
Summary: "Vales más de lo que pagué por ti..." CAMBIO DE TRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Gracias a PerFecTHeLL yo también voy a intentarlo con un fanfic con pedofilia, no sé si lo haré bien pero se intentará

**Fanfic Dedicado:** PerFecTHeLL (Por hacer que mi inspiración vuelva)

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC , Lemon, Pedofilia.

Butch (20años)

Kaoru (14 años)

* * *

"_Vales más de lo que pagué por ti..."_

**Mi pequeña prostituta **

**Un fanfic de OFIXD.**

Capitulo 1.

En la calle iluminada por farolas (las que no estaban rotas) se escuchaban perros ladrar a lo lejos, se podían ver drogadictos pinchándose junto a pequeñas hogueras. Habían prostitutas, todas muy maquilladas y, en algunos casos, las chicas esperaban a sus clientes sin nada de ropa, era una mala época para la prostitución, pero el señor Matsubara estaba muy seguro de que, Don Mojo Jojo se volvería loco con su "regalito" y que, como premio le daría una buena dosis de cocaína...

Kaoru estaba atada y amordazada en la parte trasera de la furgoneta donde vivía con su padre, sabía que la iba a vender como prostituta.

Llevaba desde pequeña viviendo en esa situación, su madre también había sido una drogadicta, muy violenta, Kaoru aún podía sentir los golpes que le pegaba cada día cuando se colocaba, afortunadamente, murió cuando ella cumplió 5 años.

Lo de su padre ya era otra historia, de joven había sido deportista, se enganchó con las drogas a los 18 y ahora era un ladrón, estafador, drogadicto que iba a prostituir a su única hija para conseguir medio quilo de coca...

Kaoru intentaba inútilmente liberarse de las cuerdas, estaban muy apretadas, y aparte de eso, le dolían. _Mierda...- _Pensó Kaoru, había tratado de huir, pero su padre le podía. Había sido una niña muy desgraciada, jamás fue a la escuela y en vez de mandarle a por el pan, sus padres la mandaban a por drogas desde que era pequeña.

Llegaron y su padre la bajó de la furgoneta cogida de los pelos y arrastras la adentró a un oscuro local. Al entrar había un recepción como la de un lujoso hotel, el señor Matsubara dijo algo que ella no oyó al hombre que estaba allí, y casi al instante bajaron dos hombres, uno era alto y sonreía de manera misteriosa, el otro tenía cara de gorila.

_Don Mojo Jojo_- Pronunció el padre de Kaoru.

_¿Dónde está?_ - Dijo el hombre con cara de orangután.

_Aquí, mírenla ¿No es hermosa_?- Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente mientras mostraba a la niña agarrada con una de sus fuertes manos por el corto cabello azabache.

Los dos hombres hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

_¿No les gusta?_- Dijo preocupado el señor Matsubara.

_Es muy hermosa, pero supongo, que no pensó que si tenía una sola herida en el cuerpo no recibiría el mismo dinero por ella._- Respondió con tranquilidad el hombre de la sonrisa misteriosa.

La llevaron a una sala grande y la colocaron sobre usa mesa, finalmente, los dos hombres se pronunciarón.

_Te damos 300 gramos de coca de la buena por ella_.- Dijo el hombre con cara de mono.- _Está llena de heridas y morados, no puedes pagarte la droga... _

_Trato hecho-_Dijo el padre de Kaoru, recibió la cocaína y se fué.

**N**ota de la autora: Cortito, trabajando en el próximo capitulo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen

**A**dvertencias: Lemon y pedofilia, OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **PPGZ X RRBZ**

**D**edicado: PerFecTHeLL

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Traumatizar un poco XD Supongo que pensareís que estoy loca pero en fin, si no he continuado antes ha sido por falta de inspiración y ahora ¡puf! Ha vuelto. Espero que os guste.

**AVISO: **El nivel de perversión va a subir a niveles insospechados.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Hot Stuff – Donna Summer

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

Butch (20 años)

Kaoru (14 años)

**-.-.-.- Mi pequeña prostituta -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**Capítulo 2**

Kaoru ya llevaba en ese lugar dos meses. No se sentía tan mal como pensó en un primer momento que se sentiría, de hecho era bastante feliz.

Era prostituta, sí, pero no una cualquiera. Era una prostituta de lujo y se ganó esa distinción nada más llegar porque sus _jefes _Don Mojo Jojo y Don Him dijeron que había algo especial en ella, algo sumamente atractivo. Esa distinción le costó una paliza de una de sus compañeras de una categoría inferior... si en la prostitución hay cinco escalones, Kaoru estaba en el tercer escalón, eso nada más entrar.

Había sido golpeada por una de las que sus jefes llamaban una vulgar, su nombre era Himeko y llevaba allí dos años. No había subido de categoría según le explicaron por ser de lo más garrula al vestir, por desagradable y por algo más que no entendió o que tal vez no le explicaron demasiado bien. Himeko después de lastimar a Kaoru perdió el derecho a trabajar en el club con sus compañeras y debía recorrer las calles sola y sin protección. Sin protección de ningún tipo.

Aún recordaba el terror que sintió el primer día. Para su sorpresa, después de que su padre se fuese la llevaron a una modesta habitación y la dejaron a solas para que se pudiese poner un camisón que le entregaron.

Era un camisón blanco y algo anticuado que sin dejar de ser de su talla llegaba hasta el suelo. No tenía calzado y tampoco se lo proporcionaron por lo que siguió las instrucciones de los dos hombres

y cuando su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por su camisón y unas bragas les avisó. Don Him abrió la puerta y le sonrió con un poco de malicia. Kaoru tembló porque sabía, tenia la certeza, de que esa noche iba a ser violada. El hombre le indicó que le siguiese y ella así lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a una puerta situada en el otro extremo del pasillo le abrió cortésmente la puerta y cuando ella entró él cerró quedándose fuera. Kaoru se preguntó porque la habían dejado sola hasta que advirtió que no lo estaba. Don Mojo Jojo estaba allí, junto a una gran bañera blanca con un grifo dorado y muy brillante. La estancia estaba exquisitamente decorada para ser un baño, una de las paredes estaba decorada con un precioso espejo muy semejante a los típicos del siglo XVIII, en el suelo había una preciosa alfombra que tenía aspecto de ser muy cara, también había una estantería en la que reposaban varias toallas blancas y amarillas, también sales de baño y algunas velas encendidas, en ese baño había un regulador de luz, era luz amarilla y era muy tenue porque debía estar al mínimo para darle a la habitación un toque más íntimo, para una iluminación extra o para darle romanticismo a la escena, el hombre había agregado unas velas en algunos puntos estratégicos.

El hombre se le acercó y empezó a desabrocharle el camisón con parsimonia, botón a botón hasta que el centro de los pechos de la joven mujer y sus bragas fueron visibles, como se había agachado para desabrochar los botones inferiores volvió a levantarse y esta vez con una suave caricia deslizó las mangas por los brazos de la joven hasta que el blanco camisón cayó al suelo y quedó allí, abandonado. El hombre se tomó unos segundos para contemplar con interés el cuerpo de Kaoru mientras ella permanecía allí inmóvil e incapaz de decir nada por el miedo.

-Quítate las bragas.- Dijo Don Mojo Jojo de golpe.

Kaoru obedeció algo asustada y después de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada al hombre que se estaba desprendiendo de la chaqueta de su traje y de la corbata, después se subió las mangas de la camisa y desabrochó los cuatro primeros botones. Kaoru se sonrrojó un poco, ese hombre podía tener cara de orangután pero tenía un cuerpo realmente atractivo, ella se mordió el labio inferior un poco nerviosa mientras sentía _algo _en sus partes.

El adulto la cogió en brazos y sin previo aviso la metió en la bañera llena de agua a una temperatura deliciosa, espuma y sales de baño. Kaoru se sintió bien por esto, llevaba dos semanas sin poder asearse adecuadamente, aunque el hombre la asustaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como el hombre la ayudaba a lavarse la espalda con una esponja, la joven se lavó todo el cuerpo y también recibió ayuda de Don Mojo Jojo con el lavado de su pelo. Cuando ya llevaba allí un rato, para su sorpresa el hombre metió una mano bajo el agua y la sacó al instante con el tapón de la bañera. Después volvió a meter la mano y la morena pudo sentir unos dedos acariciando suavemente su clítoris. Era placentero, nunca nadie la había tocado ahí, ni siquiera ella misma. La chica suspiró de placer y con sus manos sujetó la del hombre para que no dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero el hombre sí paró y la ayudó a salir de la bañera, después le entregó un albornoz y la ayudó a secarse, después se lo volvió a quitar y lo lanzó a dentro de la bañera. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos y hasta le lamió los pechos. Después le entregó un camisón con tonos verdes pero sin botones, era como una camisa larga y era un poco más corto que el primero. Kaoru sintió como la cogía en brazos.

-¡Don Him! Ya está.-

El otro hombre abrió la puerta entonces y le deseó a Don Mojo una _buena noche._

Don Mojo llevó a la chica a la habitación donde se había puesto el primer camisón y la tumbó en la cama. Se aterrorizó al escuchar como el hombre se desabrochaba el pantalón y apretó las piernas con fuerza por temor a ser brutalmente penetrada y cerró los ojos con fuerza también.

-Tranquila...- Dijo el orangután en voz baja.

Kaoru se excitó un poco al escuchar esa voz masculina tan seductora hablándole tan delicadamente.

Se tranquilizó algo.

El hombre sin llegar a quitárselo, levantó el camisón hasta que pudo acariciar todo el cuerpo de la joven, lo toco con las palmas extendidas y haciendo especial hincapié en los senos que aún no habían completado su desarrollo pero que ya tenían un tamaño ciertamente generoso y prometedor.

El hombre bajó la prenda, pero no del todo, lo justo para poder ver los muslos de la joven, aunque sí cubría sus genitales. Se le acercó tras haber bajado algo más sus pantalones y con sus manos colocó las piernas de la joven a su gusto, con las plantas de los píes totalmente apoyadas en el colchón y separadas. El hombre con sus manos obligó a la joven a hacer sus piernas más atrás para facilitar los movimientos y sujetó sus rodillas para que la joven no las cerrase. Kaoru sintió algo tratando de adentrarse en su vagina y no trató de evitarlo. El hombre introdujo la punta de su pene con suavidad pero al notar a la muchacha tan húmeda y tan relajada continuó de golpe. Kaoru sintió una leve molestia pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que el hombre que la estaba desvirgando lo hacía con arte y habilidad, era realmente bueno y Kaoru no podía dejar de gemir de placer. Mojo se sentía en el cielo, jamás había penetrado una vagina tan perfecta ni a una mujer tan hermosa a su parecer y estaba muy excitado. El hombre dejó de sujetar las rodillas para sujetarla por los hombros y hacer la penetración más profunda, la niña aprovechó esto para rodear el trasero del hombre con sus piernas.

Tuvieron sexo tantas horas que Kaoru no pudo andar bien los cuatro días siguientes, y el hecho de que su _jefe _fuese a _visitarla _dos veces al día tampoco hizo que ese hecho cambiase más rápido.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: ¡Tachán! Esto no os lo esperabais ;) espero que os haya gustado. Recordad **

**por cada review la autora se inspira más rápido, así que cuantos más mejor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen

**A**dvertencias: Lemon

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Kaoru x Butch / Kaoru x Everyone**

**D**edicado: Perfect Hell

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Traumatizar un poco XD .

**AVISO: EL FANFIC IBA A SER SOBRE PEDOFILIA PERO LE VOY A DAR OTRO RUMBO. Disculpen las molestias.**

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: I will always love you – Whitney Houston

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Mi pequeña prostituta -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**Capítulo 3**

Durante mi "trayectoria profesional" tuve muchísimos clientes. Algunos eran amables y llegué a entablar amistad con ellos, otros venían, nos acostábamos y se marchaban sin decir casi nada. Los peores sin duda eran los agresivos y eso que sólo he tenido un par de ellos porque Don Mojo Jojo, mi jefe y protector, no los toleraba.

Os preguntareis por qué he sacado el tema de los clientes y la respuesta es muy sencilla: mis clientes, algunas de las personas que pagaron por mis servicios , tienen relación directa con mis amantes ¿Qué es un amante? Pregunta estúpida, un amante, en este contexto, es alguien con quien sólo mantienes relaciones sexuales pero sin pagar porque tú le has convertido en eso, en tu amante.

Mi vida no se limitaba a mi trabajo aunque muchos crean que toda mi existencia era sexo, sexo y más sexo. Hice amigas y solía quedar con ellas por las tardes, cuando ellas no tenían clase y yo no trabajaba. Se llamaban Yuko y Patti y eran amigas desde muy pequeñas y pese a mi trabajo ellas me querían mucho y me respetaban, de hecho, si no me hubiese hecho amiga suya jamás hubiese conocido a mi primer amante, el hermano mayor de Patti: Boomer.

Boomie, como yo solía llamarle, era un atractivo rubio de veinte años cuando yo le conocí. Era pianista y violinista, dedicaba muchísimas horas al estudio y entre el conservatorio y la universidad jamás había salido con nadie aunque tenía muchas pretendientas. Según Yuko él no se interesaba por esas cosas aunque yo sé que saltaron chispas entre nosotros. Ese rubio era muy sexy y yo no iba a dejar escapar un bombón así.

Al principio Boomer no me hacía ningún caso porque él creía que yo era una cría. Sí, claro, una cría que sabía más de penes que cualquier tío.

**FLASHBACK**

—Hola, chicas —nos saludó Boomer.

—Hola —respondimos las tres.

—Estoy muy cansado. Iré a ducharme así que no hagáis de las vuestras, eso va por ti, Patricia.

—Vale, las chicas y yo vamos a ver una peli en mi cuarto —le informó su hermana.

Vimos una película la mar de aburrida, bueno, yo realmente no la vi. No podía dejar de pensar en el atractivo rubio enjabonándose todo el cuerpo, no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo sería acostarme con él. Yuko tuvo que marcharse de golpe y Patti se quedó dormida escuchando música. Yo salí de la habitación y cerré despacio para no despertarla.

Busqué a Boomer en la cocina y en el salón, después recordé que él tenía una sala especial insonorizada en el sótano para tocar sin molestar y sin ser molestado. Bajé y lo encontré tocando el violín. No podía escuchar nada pero podía ver que estaba muy concentrado y que tocaba con maestría, estaba muy concentrado hasta que levantó la vista y me vio a través del cristal.

Le saludé y él dejó de tocar. Me sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kaoru?

—Había bajado a escucharte tocar —respondí de modo coqueto —. no recordaba que la sala estaba insonorizada.

—Si quieres puedes pasar —contestó él temblando un poco. Oh, sí, ese rubio era excitante.

Entré a la sala y me invitó a sentarme en una silla que había allí. Me senté y le observé tocar en silencio unos largos veinte minutos mientras pensaba cómo hacer que el chico no se resistiese y me tomase allí mismo. De golpe tuve una idea, una idea deliciosa.

—Boomer.

—Díme.

—¿Me enseñarías a tocar algo con el violín? —él frunció algo el ceño y por un momento temí que mi plan no fuese a funcionar.

—No es tan fácil como parece —respondió al fin.

—Es que tú lo haces con tal habilidad que parece que, sencillamente, acaricies tu instrumento —dije coquetamente con un claro doble sentido sexual. Él se sonrojó. Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

—Bueno... creo que sí podría enseñarte algo...

"_Espero que sea tu pene" _pensé.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamé con alegría. Aunque no por la razón que él se figuraba.

Me prestó el violín y me explicó cómo manejarlo. Pensé en fingir que lo hacía mal pero no hizo mucha falta porque lo hice peor imposible. Se puso detrás de mi para intentar ayudarme a manipular el instrumento. No sé muy bien cómo, el violín acabó abandonado en un rincón y nosotros besándonos ¿Veis cómo saltaban chispas entre nosotros?

Me arrodillé frente a él y le desabroché el cinturón, él me miraba impresionado pero eso no me frenó. Cuando lo desabroché hice lo propio con los vaqueros y mentí la mano en sus boxers. Él me ayudo y tuve pronto frente a mi un falo de buenas proporciones totalmente erecto. Comencé a chuparlo y me gustó y el gritaba y gemía como loco pero no pasaba nada porque estábamos en una sala insonorizada.

Me desvestí y él me tocaba fascinado, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda en su vida. Pasaba las manos por mis pechos de modo muy inexperto, me tocaba demasiado ansioso y eso me encendía. Me tiré al suelo y me abrí de piernas del modo más sugerente que pude y me folló. Me folló como si no existiese nada más en el mundo, como si no fuese a haber un mañana.

Todos nuestros encuentros fueron apasionados y durante meses estuvimos haciéndolo cada vez que nos veíamos, hasta que él quiso cortar sin ninguna explicación. Meses más tarde supe por Patti que Boomer se había casado, y sentí rabia, pero luego satisfacción porque, después de todo, su virginidad me la había llevado yo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. Me quedo sin inspiración para este fic muy seguido y tengo otro proyecto en marcha. Si alguien quiere leerlo se llama "UnexpectED change" y es un fic de Ed, Edd y Eddy, más concretamente un Keveddy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y mis más sinceras disculpas para powerdark por ya sabe qué.**

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
